Take Your Daughter to Work Day
by StarWars-Freak
Summary: The Atrox had a new Evil Plan to Destroy the Daughters and Rule the World, and Adamantis was not happy with it. The behind the scenes scoop on what was really going on during The Becoming until The Final Eclipse.
1. Part 1 of 3

Take Your Daughter to Work Day

Summary: The Atrox had a new Evil Plan to Destroy the Daughters and Rule the World, and Adamantis was not happy with it. The behind the scenes scoop on what was _really_ going on during The Becoming until The Final Eclipse.

Notes: For BatsuSimisu-Chan and Nymbis.

**Take Your Daughter to Work Day: Part 1 of 3**

There were many things Adamantis, the most evil Cinctus to ever live, often found slightly… erm… eccentric about the Atrox.

For instance, he never quite understood why, when he wanted to marry (which was also slightly odd), he actually paid a dowry for the unfaithful little wretch.

Nor did he ever understand why the whiny brat was chosen to be Prince of Night, when _everyone_ knew Adamantis was far more suited to the job. At least he didn't go sleeping with Daughters of the Moon until they were assuredly evil.

Then again, Adamantis never could grasp why the Atrox, a supremely evil and _egotistical_ entity, ever thought he would need an heir in the first place. Certainly, the Atrox never thought he could actually be destroyed by a few teenage girls who were far more suited for shopping sprees than fighting the forces of evil.

But the most… erm… eccentric… okay, Adamantis took that back. Weird, flat-out, fucking WEIRD.

The most "flat-out, fucking WEIRD" thing the Atrox would ever do, he announced in the board room that very day.

"I've got it!" The Atrox slammed his fist onto the table. The whiny brat didn't even look up from the valentine he was currently pasting together using construction paper and macaroni. Most of the Cincti continued with their naps, not even bothering to conceal their lolling heads and drool.

Adamantis however, looked up to their leader as though absolutely enraptured by his supreme evilness and overjoyed by the prospect of yet another Evil Plan to Destroy the Daughters and Rule the World. Adamantis always made sure he looked completely devoted and interested in the Atrox and his Evil Plans to Destroy… oh you know what he means. This was so that the Atrox would never suspect that instead of taking notes at the board meetings, he was actually outlining various plots to take the Atrox's crown for himself. This was a crucial aspect that Lambert always forgot, and Adamantis was convinced it was that and not the whiny brat and his equally whiny and bratty girlfriend which caused Malmaris's downfall.

"Drum roll please!" The whiny brat half-heartedly and with terrible rhythm tapped the desk with one hand, while lovingly stroking the picture of himself and the Daughter that adorned the middle of the homemade valentine with the other.

"Take Your Daughter to Work Day!"

Adamantis's face froze in a sort of placating smile. Suddenly, everyone in the room, including Pius who hadn't been alert in centuries, was staring wide-eyed at the Atrox. Except for the whiny brat, who was watching them all quite smugly. Apparently he had yet to knock up the Daughter he had been "seducing" for the past year.

"Um, your Evil-ship… well… what the fuck?" a more out-spoken member of the Inner Circle asked, quite incredulously.

"Well… you know… like a Father Appreciation Day. I mean, we all sit here and slave, and when we go home, do we get any recognition? No. So, I thought, to boost everyone's morale, we'd have a Take Your Daughter to Work Day!" He clapped his hands excitedly. When everyone else failed to become as interested as him, he turned to Stanton. "Don't you think this is a fantastic idea?"

"The most fantastic one I've heard since your last fantastic idea, Oh Horrid One," he said with a dazzling smile, as one hand discretely covered up the valentine and the other brushed some macaroni onto the floor.

"Nero!" The Atrox picked out the former emperor from among the others. "Your last wife had a daughter, didn't she?" He asked, obviously trying to show everyone how great of an idea it was.

"You mean the little bitch that my whore of a wife sent to stab me in the back?" He shrugged, "I zapped her with lightning bolts of doom before faking my death so I could leave Earth and come serve Your Cruelness full time."

"Oh… well… Rasputin! Didn't that serva you got pregnant have a girl?"

"You threw her out of Nefandus when she was a one year old because her mother didn't serve your tea at precisely the right temperature. I believe she died of hypothermia and starvation shortly thereafter."

The Atrox, twice foiled, turned to the unworthy Prince of Night again and lowered his voice conspiratorially, "Do _I_ have a daughter?"

The whiny brat looked, confused, up at the Atrox. "Aren't you still a virgin?" he asked not even bothering to lower his voice.

The Atrox hurriedly looked around the room for another who sired a daughter.

"Adamantis!" The most evil Cinctus to ever live had been trying, unsuccessfully, to shrug down in his seat, but that was futile now. "I know you have a daughter! How is Melinda?"

"Atertra," he said evenly. "Her name is Atertra." The Atrox looked at him as though he couldn't tell the difference between the names. Adamantis blew a deep breath out noisily. "Atertra hasn't been seen in 10 years, My Master."

"Well, why the fuck not?" the supremely evil being seemed to finally be fed up with all this shenanigans of daughters not begin available for this new and Evil Plan to Destroy the Daughters and Rule the World.

"Because her mother was a bit… perturbed that you doomed her to a life of aging for all eternity and made off with her 10 years ago."

"Is she still alive?"

"That remains uncertain. Though she's certainly young enough."

"Good. You will find her and you will bring her to work with you!"

Adamantis closed his eyes and took steady, deep breaths. "Yes, Oh Evil One."

The Atrox beamed, satisfied that he would succeed (finally). "Meeting adjourned!"


	2. Part 2 of 3

**Notes: PLEASE READ!** Remember that today is the 12th. _Nominations for the **First Annual Year's End Daughters of the Moon Fanfiction Awards** end on the 15th!_ Get your voice heard! See the Daughters of the Moon Writers forum for details. Also, be on the lookout on the forum around Februrary 1st for a romance oneshot challenge just in time for Valentine's Day!

**_Take Your Daughter to Work Day: Part 2 of 3_**

This was, Adamantis decided, the absolutely most idiotic thing he had ever done. But, he heaved a long sigh, the Regulators had been thus far unable track down the terrible little wretch – uh, he meant, _darling little girl_. So it was up to him now, to actually do his own dirty work. He scoffed. He was the most evil Cinctus to ever live! He hadn't done his own dirty work in… He couldn't even remember how long it had been since he did his own dirty work, dammit – that's how long it had been!

But as long as he needed to keep up appearances with the Atrox, he would have to do what he was doing, which sadly happened to be crawling around in the sewers, getting his robes all icky.

He still didn't quite understand what the purpose of crawling around in human waste was, but that's what all the investigators did in all the documentaries known as "crime dramas" that Adamantis had watched while researching how things were done on Earth these days. Everyone seemed to live by those documentaries, so, he had supposed, he should too.

But after hours of walking around in unmentionable… well… shit, Adamantis had finally had enough. He let fly his molecules and turned into a velvety shadow, glided through the nearest drain grate and sailed into the fresh air. Ah, being able to breathe again… not that breathing was crucial to an immortal, but it got so stuffy when one declined to do so.

Almost immediately upon leaving that wretched city sewer (the health department really should look into that), he saw her! He knew it had to be her by how her cheerful giggle made him want to vomit more than the laughter of the other insufferable teenage girls, by how the joyful sparkle in her eyes made him want to punt small woodland creatures more than any other. His daughter! Atertra, how I hate thee!

But wait… Adamantis stopped short in his swooping down to kidnap his daughter, now called Catty (what an absolutely disgusting name). Was that… the Atrox's wife? The one that had gone missing as an infant (awkward, he knew)?

Oh this was too good to be true. If Adamantis could get his daughter to lure the Atrox's wife to Nefandus then he could simultaneously complete his goal of taking Atertra to work and rendering the Atrox completely useless in terms of the evil department. After all, Freud had once hypothesized (Freud, of course, being one of the most feared of the Inner Circle, until this unfortunate theory of his) that all of the Atrox's evil was in fact sexual frustration – ergo, Adamantis reasoned, get him laid, and the crown would be free for the taking. All he'd have to worry about would be that pesky whiny brat, but what could he do?

It took weeks of preparation. Adamantis was, afterall, a man of supreme intellect who never let a single detail go unnoticed, never let a single rock go unturned, never let a single… oh, you get the picture.

"So, let's go over the plan one more time," Adamantis said, eliciting groans from the Regulators, who quickly shut up when Adamantis zapped one of them with a lightning bolt of doom. "We kidnap the three goddesses, who are not the Atrox's wife. Understood?" They all nodded. "Then you bring the blonde and the curly haired one to the Atrox. Who do you bring to the Atrox?"

"The blonde and the curly haired one," the droned in chorus.

"And you bring the other one, the one who answers to Catty, straight to me. Who do you bring straight to me?"

"The other one, the one who answers to Catty," another droning chorus.

"Excellent." Adamantis sat back, satisfied.

The door creaked open, and a blonde head poked into the room.

"Ah, Whi - , I mean, Stanton, good you're here. Just the man I need for the job!" He turned to the Regulators. "Okay, go get 'em, tigers!" The Regulators scampered off (a bit too hurriedly in Adamantis's opinion). "So, Stanton."

The Whiny Brat had come fully into the room upon the departure of the Regulators, and Adamantis walked over to him, clapping him on the back.

"Stanton, Stanton, Stanton…" Adamantis shook his head and chuckled in a falsely good natured way.

"Uh… Adamantis, Adamantis, Adamantis…"

"You've heard of my plot to get my daughter Atertra back, I take it."

"Of course. I was in the board room when you announced it to the Atrox."

"So, I have a very special part in all this, just for you. Only worthy of the Prince of Night."

Stanton smiled brightly. "Aw, shucks, Adam, you shouldn't have!" he slugged Adamantis on the shoulder. What an idiotic child…

"Yes, well, what I need you to do is explain to the Atrox's wife, the Daughter called Tianna, who she is and what her purpose is so that she can fulfill it as a bartering tool to release the other Daughters."

"But," his face screwed up in pained frown, as though it hurt to think, "she'll have to sleep with the Atrox, and you know what Sigmund said – "

"How dare you even bring up such a thing! We all know it that it's a complete rubbish theory. I should report you to the Atrox for mentioning it."

"But then you'd mention it and he'd destroy you too."

Adamantis clenched his fists. "Anyway, will you do this very important task?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "Hey!" Sudden inspiration seemed to have struck the whiny brat. He pulled a sword out from… somewhere. "Should I give Tianna this sword I found?"

Adamantis looked blankly at the Prince of Night. Really? This was the best heir the Atrox could find? "Um, Stanton, it's a sword. Why would she want a sword?"

"Well, because I took it to Jedidiah to see if it had any latent mystical properties, as these things often do, and he said that it had the power to bind the Atrox forever into shadow. Cool, huh?"

"You really are just an imbecile who happens to somehow get all the major plot devices that put you into positions of extreme power and allow you to dictate whatever the hell you want, aren't you?"

"No," he seemed offended. "You forgot my broody, sexy look!" He struck a pose, and put an expression on his face that Adamantis supposed was supposed to look broody and sexy but to Adamantis, it just seemed like he was really constipated.

"Just give Tianna the damn sword!"


	3. Part 3 of 3

**Notes: PLEASE READ!** You have less than an hour to turn in your nominations for the **_First Annual Year's End Daughters of the Moon Fanfiction Awards._** If you didn't get a chance to nomiate up to 51 of your favorite stories from the year 2008, you can still VOTE beginning at midnight on January 17th. A list of eligible stories (derived from the nominations) will be post at least 2 hours beforehand. _**VOTING IS OPEN TO ANYONE**_! **Also: all you writers:** _Be watching on February 1st for a special romance oneshot challenge just in time for Valentine's Day!_

_**Take Your Daughter to Work Day: Part 3 of 3**_

"Atertra! Atertra! Com'ere, girl!" Adamantis whistled.

"Perhaps, sir," his oh-so-trustworthy butler suggested, "If you refrain from calling to her as though she were a dog, she would come."

"Don't be stupid, Butler." And he continued to call for his currently missing daughter.

Take Your Daughter to Work Day had somehow become Take Your Daughter to Work Month, since the Atrox decided Atertra was just _too darling_ to let go. Adamantis nearly vomited. Atertra was a little terror.

What was that? Adamantis crept towards the noise. Yes, the evilness in him rose up, revolted. There was giggling coming from the other side of that door!

"Aha!" He burst into the room, where Atertra sat surrounded by servi. "What are you doing?!"

"Getting a mani-pedi!" She shoved her bubble gum painted nails into his face. "Do you like? Only don't touch! They're not dry yet."

"Listen up, you brat! I am Adamantis, the most evil Cinctus to ever live and I – "

"Then how come Stanton's Prince of Night?" she asked as a servus sprayed something onto her nails from an aerosol container (at least she was destroying the Ozone layer) and held a UV lamp over them.

"That is not the point, Atertra, and how many times do I have to tell you to refrain from saying his name in my presence?"

"Do you not want me to say his name because you're jealous?"

"I am not jealous of that whiny, prepubescent brat!"

"Ok, ok, jeez, don't pop a blood vessel or anything."

"No, as I was saying, I am the most evil Cinctus to ever live and I say stop this madness at once! You are here to learn the ways of evilness from me, your evil father! That is why we are having Take Your Daughter to Work Day – Month."

She looked at him and twirled her hair. "Do I have to go into the family business, I mean, why can't I follow my dreams?" she asked wistfully.

"I could have some Regulators cause you to have dreams of living up to my reputation if that would help."

She frowned. "Nope."

"Then stop whining and come with me. It's time to go to the office."

She clapped her hands together. "Oh goodie!"

"And no drawing smiley faces on anything today."

"Oh, Daddy, that's what you say every day. And every day, you tell me if I do it again then you are going to strike me down with your lightning bolts of doom. And you never do. So why should I listen? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Oh shut up!" Out of the corner of his eye, Adamantis could see her pouting, which only made him smile evilly to himself, especially when he realized that she would no longer speak.

As soon as they reached his office via the Express Shuttle between Nefandus and Tartarus, Adamantis set down his briefcase and barked at his secretary to get him coffee. The little terror he had spawned mistakenly 16 yrs before proceeded to flounce around the office making sure all her "pretty pictures" were still in place.

"Atertra!" She stopped in mid flounce and looked over at him. "Your lesson in being evil for today is a very important one, so I want all you attention." She simply flipped her hair and turned her back on him again. "Atertra! Atertra! Atertra, answer me, dammit!"

"Um, sir," his assistant poked his head into the office. "I believe your daughter is giving you what's called the 'silent treatment'."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to use air quotes?! Now, explain this … 'silent treatment' thing."

"Yes, very bad, sir. The silent treatment is when a teenage girl punishes someone by not speaking to them."

"She's not speaking around me at all?"

"It appears that way, sir."

"Well!" he exclaimed, absolutely delighted. "That's not punishment at all! Carry on with your silent treatment, Atertra."

"Ooh!" she squealed loudly and suddenly. "What was this for?" She poked a heavy crystal award, which crashed off the shelf. "Oops. What does this do? Oh, how did you earn that? Why is it so cold in here? Don't you have a heater? You should really do something about this carpet; it totally clashes with your furniture. Oops, didn't mean to cause a chip in the paint."

It went on and on. Adamantis could do nothing but stare wide eyed at his daughter. She flounced and skipped and danced and otherwise moved cheerfully about his office in non-stop chatter.

It was horrible. It was cruel. It was awful, deadful, and a thousand times worse than anything Adamantis had endure. It. Was. Evil.

Adamantis, the most evil Cinctus to ever life, was so proud.

And also so annoyed.

"That's it! That's it! That's it!" He yelled as he dragged the annoying little wench by her arm into his castle in Nefandus much later that day. "You!" he yelled at the nearest Regulator. "When you go feed those other two goddesses, leave the door unlocked. Let them escape! I'm through with this nonsense! And you," he turned on Atertra, "you leave with them, I never want to see you again!"

"Ok!" She skipped away.

An hour later, Adamantis was relaxing in his favorite chair by the fire.

Then Atertra showed up.

"What in the Atrox's name are you doing here?!"

"Well, some Regulators caught up with Serena and Vanessa. And then Stanton caught them and is taking them to the Atrox, so I came here!"

Adamantis massaged his temples. "Fine, get your Phoenix Crest Robe."

"Okie dokie!" She bounced away.

Damn the Atrox and his Take Your Daughter to Work Day!


End file.
